1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to composite containers, and more particularly to a composite container which comprises a molded plastic body the side wall of which is reinforced by at least one layer of sheet material, such as paperboard or plastic film, around the outer surface thereof and secured with respect thereto.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A prior art search in the United States Patent and Trademark Office directed to the subject matter of this application discloses the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,511,481; 2,522,058; 2,620,963; 2,989,218; 2,456,483; 3,357,626; 3,445,049.
None of the prior art patents uncovered in the search discloses or suggests the winding of a layer of sheet material, such as paperboard or film, around a previously molded light weight hollow plastic container body.